Conventional residential and commercial oven appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a cooking chamber for receipt of food items for cooking. Access to the cooking chamber is generally provided through an oven door. Additionally, heating elements are positioned within the cooking chamber to provide heat to any food items located therein. The heating elements can include, for example, radiant heating elements, such as a bake heating element positioned at a bottom of the cooking chamber and/or a broil heating element positioned at a top of the cooking chamber.
Oven appliances typically also include a light positioned within the cooking chamber to allow a user to, e.g., monitor the food items in the cooking chamber during cooking operations. The light is generally positioned on a back wall or a top wall of the cabinet defining the cooking chamber. However, with such a configuration, when a user opens the oven door of the oven appliance to insert or remove one or more food items, the light may be directed into the user's eyes, making it more difficult to see inside the oven chamber.
Accordingly, a lighting system for an oven appliance that could illuminate the cooking chamber of the oven appliance without being directed into the eyes of a user would be useful.